Thanos (Marvel Comics)
|-|Thanos= |-|With the Cosmic Cube= |-|With the Infinity Gauntlet= |-|With the Heart of the Universe= Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | Low 2-C | At least 2-A | High 1-B Name: Thanos, the Mad Titan, Overmaster Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old at the least Classification: Titanian Eternal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Teleportation via his chair, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Death Manipulation (Can give a permanent death to inhabitants of the Cancerverse, a universe where death does not exist) | Reality Warping | All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, Immortality (Type 4), Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Made the Runner more than a million years old and turned him into a baby), Elemental Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Blew up two of Death's minions from the inside. Constantly tortured Nebula and Eros by altering their bodies), Explosion Manipulation, BFR (Can trap people inside the Soul gem, can vanish others, etc.), Creation, Life & Death Manipulation (Created life, Eliminated half of the universe), Time Stop (Caused time to come to a standstill, frooze Earth's defenders in time), Size Manipulation, Portal Creation (Created a portal between him and an enemy attack to avoid it, could open time portals which would pull opponents to the prehistoric past, etc.), Time Travel, Transmutation (Turned Wolverine's bones into rubber, turned "Thor" into glass, turned Nova into Toy Blocks), Status Effect Inducement (Demonstrated here, here & here), Absorption (Absorbed the combined attack of several cosmic beings), Sealing (Imprisoned the cosmic beings, including Eternity), Cosmic Awareness (Upscaling from Nebula), Duplication (Duplicated into at least 9 copies of himself), Soul-based Morality Manipulation (Redirected Drax's motivation to kill him towards the Silver Surfer), Power Bestowal (Can give others Immortality and small portions of his power), Cloth Manipulation (The gauntlet attacked Mephisto when he tried to steal it), Precognition (Knows his enemies next move) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Consistently shown as superior to the Silver Surfer. Was able to put up a fight against Tyrant through being greatly boosted by an external power source) | Universe level+ (Cosmic Cubes hold the power of entire 4th-Dimensional Space-Time Continuums) | At least Multiverse level+ | High Hyperverse level (The Heart was created by The-One-Above-All, and allowed Thanos to even absorb The Living Tribunal) Speed: Massively FTL+ Combat speed and Reactions (Scaling from Thor) | Omnipresent as a "cosmic wraith" | Immeasurable (Those armed with the Infinity Gauntlet are swifter than Abstract entities) | Omnipresent within his Universe Lifting Strength: At least Class Y (Listed as at least the same level as Thor within the official handbooks) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Universal+ | At least Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal Durability: Solar System level (Is superior to Heralds of Galactus) | Universe level+ | At least Multiverse level+ | High Hyperverse level (Was unharmed by The Living Tribunal's blasts) Stamina: Godlike (Not even blows from the Silver Surfer and Thor could knock him out) | Infinite Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of meters to interplanetary with certain weapons and attacks | Universal+ | At least Universal+ | Unknown Standard Equipment: His Throne/Chair which can teleport, cross dimensions, cloak him from the senses of cosmic beings, generate force shields, and fly at FTL speeds. His armor and clothing contain a vast amount of devices that increase his stats as well as give him many different types of weaponry and allow him to draw power from various sources across the universe and other dimensions. Sometimes has the Reality Gem but rarely uses it. Intelligence: Supergenius (A skilled fighter and master tactician, capable of creating extremely advanced technology in all fields of science, and possesses vast mystical knowledge) | Nigh-Omniscient (By virtue of being one with his entire universe) | Nigh-Omniscient (Same, but to a greater extent. Claimed to know "all there is to know" because of his possession of the infinity gems) Weaknesses: His own movement speed is limited and he cannot truly fly, only levitate. He sometimes subconsciously allows himself to lose | None Notable | Needs to be in possession of the Infinity Gauntlet/gems in order to maintain his power. Subconsciously let himself be defeated for not finding himself worthy of his power, however this did not stop him from accomplishing multiple victories prior to his downfall. | The-One-Above-All Combat Record: Thanos has wins over the Silver Surfer, The Champion (through trickery), and Thor. Notes: The incident of Thanos being sucked up by a "black hole bomb" seems to be unquantifiable, given that this was a device that somehow made a black hole near instantly appear and disappear. Despite the title, it did not seem to behave at all like real black holes, and it is unknown how the Thanos clones that launched it would somehow find and compress a solar system's worth of mass to initialize it. Within the same story, a clone that was physically superior to Thanos also had its neck broken by Adam Warlock, which severely contradicts Thanos being intended as able to withstand small galaxy shattering forces. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Base | With the Cosmic Cube | With The Infinity Gauntlet '''| '''With the Heart of the Universe Others Notable Victories: Heaven Ascension DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) DIO's Profile (This was Thanos with The Infinity Gauntlet, and speed was equalized) Darkseid (DC Comics) Darkseid's Profile (Both were 2-A, and speed was equalized) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill’s profile (2-A versions were used) Notable Losses: Sanguinius (Warhammer 40,000) Sanguinius' Profile (Note: Base Thanos was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Psychopaths Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Villain Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Death Users Category:Age Users Category:Element Users Category:Biology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:BFR Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Portal Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Precognition Users